1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method of measuring the optical axis aiming or orientation of automotive vehicle headlights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is important to aim the headlights correctly. Incorrect aiming might blind an oncoming driver and lead to a serious accident. It can also reduce the driver's ability to see the road properly.
Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 57-179639 and Japanese patent application No. 58-21209 show prior examples of headlight aiming apparatuses and methods. In these apparatuses and methods, a projecting screen receives light beams projected directly or reflected from the headlights and a checking device checks whether or not the light pattern on the screen is restricted to within a given zone. Thus, these apparatuses and methods require a lot of room for the screen to receive the direct or reflected light beams from the headlights, which mean a very large apparatus.
In addition, recent diversifications in headlights due to the increased variety of car models and the employment of halogen lamps require adjustment of the screen. Thus, the length of time required to check out the aiming of the headlights in an automatic manufacturing line for automotive vehicles has increased.